Zombaby!
| season = 2 | number = 5 | airdate = October 9, 2015 | writer = Jennifer Derwingson | director = Rachel Goldenberg | viewers = 0.88 million | previous = "Batch 47" | next = "Zombie Baby Daddy" }}"Zombaby!" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on October 9, 2015. Plot Synopsis As the band makes their way through the U.S., we come to the great state of Wisconsin, where the team has encountered a Z-infested cheese celebration parade. There are too many zombies for Murphy to control, so it's best that everyone just makes a run for it, with Serena in tow. It should be noted that Serena may give birth at any minute to Murphy's angry zombie baby. Roberta takes a moment to roll a giant wheel of cheese through town and the team watches in awe as it picks up zombies in its giant cheesy clutches. When the team comes under fire, they head off to a local Mennonite community upon the suggestion of Vasquez, who seems to be developing some kind of plan by listening in on the goings-on of the Zeroes cartel. After 10K saves some Mennonites from a pretty scary zombie (and a zombie sheep), he's sprayed with a mysterious white substance that's later revealed to be anthrax. When the other Mennonite zombies attack, both Doc and Addy are also sprayed with anthrax. Even though Doc has been immunized against a whole lot of things, this is still not good at all, no matter how you slice it. When 10K passes out, the team learns that the Mennonites are hoarding an antibiotic called Cipro. While it could save 10K, there's not enough of it to go around, so Addy, Vasquez and a young member of the community ride into the nearest town, kill a meth head and discover that there are no more antibiotics for miles. All this while Serena has gone into labor in the barn. Everyone tries to help her, but she is not a good patient and the baby itself is clearly quite the special case. When Addy goes down from anthrax exposure and the team is faced with saving her and 10K or watching them die slowly with the other Mennonites, Roberta makes a decision: they steal the Cipro, apologize to the community, and leave town. When Serena has the baby, the zombies come a'callin', as the child in swaddling clothes is something of a messiah for them (complete with a single star above the barn in which she was born). Eventually, the Zs attack Serena and are furious when Murphy escapes with his daughter, whom he names Lucy. Roberta gives Serena mercy, and with the help of some antibiotics, 10K and Addy seem to be on the mend. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Co-Stars * Sara Coates as Serena * Dylan Kane as Jacob * Marianna de Fazio as Rebeca * Jesse Keeter as Junkie * Antonio William Carrillo as Puppeteer Deaths * Unnamed Hunters * Junkie * Serena (Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes * "If anybody asks:" - Roberta "We were nowhere near Wisconsin" - Rest * "I am not going to let you die a virgin " -Addy * "But if the time comes, don't be stupid" -Rest Notes * Last appearance of Serena. (Alive) * First appearance of Lucy. (Seen) * First (and last) appearance of Jacob. * First (and last) appearance of Rebeca. * First (and last) appearance of Junkie. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Zombaby! 001.jpg Zombaby! 002.jpg Zombaby! 003.jpg Zombaby! 004.jpg Zombaby! 005.jpg Zombaby! 006.jpg Zombaby! 007.jpg Zombaby! 008.jpg Zombaby! 009.jpg Zombaby! 010.jpg Zombaby! 011.jpg Zombaby! 012.jpg Zombaby! 013.jpg Zombaby! 014.jpg Zombaby! 015.jpg Zombaby! 016.jpg Zombaby! 017.jpg Zombaby! 018.jpg Zombaby! 019.jpg ZNation hero 205.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x05 Promo "Zombaby!" (HD) Z Nation 2x05 Sneak Peek + Promo "Zombaby!" - Season 2 Episode 5 (HD) (CC) References